Byrd
by Darath
Summary: Torn's little brother Rip is just fine living in Trice City and working with his partner Ace as an assassin, but what happens when another assassin comes to town...? And what's worse, this Byrd character seems to have a disturbing fascination with Rip!


**Byrd**

By Darath

Ripper Avani belongs to my cousin

Byrd, aka Malachi Greye, belongs to me, Darath

(Steal them and die... you have been warned)

Authors Note)) This is not a smoothly continuous story. Instead, it will jump around, as each new chapter will be a new one-shot in itself about Byrd and Rip, or possibly Torn and Jinx, or other characters, though every new chapter will have something to do with Byrd and/or Rip. Reviews are much loved and flames will be used to roast marshmellow's and hot-dogs!

* * *

**Byrd**

Rip bit his bottom lip, nerves lit afire as he wordlessly followed Byrd deeper into the alleyway. He'd made his choice as soon as he'd witnessed the larger man nearly slit the other assassin's throat just moments before. There was no way he was about to turn tail and run. Byrd was legendary, a professional assassin whereas Rip was merely an amateur. Byrd could kill him in a heartbeat.

The twenty year old nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a calloused hand grip his wrist.

"You're too slow." Byrd's voice was soft, deadly cold. "And stop looking around like you've never been here before. An amateur mistake like that could cost you."

Rip forcibly turned his head away from the spectacle of two women, whores by the looks of them, so close to one another that they seemed to meld into one being with too many arms and legs.

"I've..." He started, pausing to gather his thoughts when his companion turned his head slightly to stare at him. Rip fought down the red that threatened to tint his face and continued. "I've never been here before, in case you don't remember. You've been... stalking... me for the past few weeks. How am I supposed to react when you just drag me out like you have!" His voice ended on a slightly hysterical note.

Byrd chose to ignore the hysterical tone and waited calmly for Rip to finish his softly spoken, yet nervous rant. "You made me think that you were... were... I dunno, tracking me, going to kill me! I haven't been in any contact with my best friend and don't even know if he-"

"Acer is fine." The smoothly blank voice cut in on Rip's rant, Byrd easily speaking over the younger male. "He'll only be out of town for another few weeks. The mission I sent him on wasn't difficult as much as tedious."

Rip stopped dead, jerking his wrist from Byrd's grip. "You!" He exploded, "You sent him...!" His voice was incredulous, anger riding in every syllable. "You. Complete. Bastard. What the hell did you do something like that for!"

Byrd shrugged. "You peaked my interest, I told you. I wanted a chance to examine you without his continuous hovering."

"Ex- examine!" Rip's voice was rising, "I'm not some insect to put under a microscope, buddy!" As he spoke, he poked Byrd hard in the chest, forgetting his fear of the man.

A small crowd was forming. The two whores had long since forgotten each other in order to get a look at Byrd's latest conquest. The man was, afterall, like a spider... constantly spinning a new web in which to catch tasty morsels. It would be this man, this young, amateur assassin this week, then someone else the next, they thought.

The Rip's chagrine, Byrd merely looked amused. Rip backed off a step, crossing his arms and glaring up at his... stalker. "Well?" He demanded, "What the hell has gotten you so amused! I'm not something you can just choose to examine and expect me to be willing about it!" He dropped his eyes, glaring across the alley.

"No, I suppose you're not." Byrd's voice barely reached Rip's ears. "You're much more than a mere specimen. Rest assured, Ripper, I will learn everything about you." The ponytailed man took Rip's stunned silence in, noticing the shocked and outraged look in his eyes as he leaned closer to him. "You think you own this territory... but you barely know what owning a territory really means. You're so close to losing control that I can feel it." Byrd's breath ghosted across Rip's cheek as he stepped back at long last removing his person from Rip's personal space. "It's... invigorating."

Rip shivered involuntarily, finding himself too shocked and outgraged to speak, wanting nothing more than to get away from Byrd and never see him again... yet at the same time, not. He barely noticed that Byrd had raised his voice for the alley to hear, and turned back in just in time to catch the ending parts.

"-has my protection. Anyone who hurts or touches him will die. He is mine."

"I'm not-!" Rip glowered when Byrd merely waved a hand, cutting him off.

"Until we meet again, Ripper." With one last small smirk, Byrd turned and disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway, leaving Rip feeling quite alone and vulnerable as everyone else in the alley resumed their previous tasks.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
